The present invention generally relates to shower head attachments and particularly to an easily installed, dual shower head attachment that provides for convenient positioning of a secondary shower head within a shower stall or bathtub enclosure.
Shower head assemblies incorporating two or more shower heads have previously been devised for the purpose of projecting separate streams of water on a bather standing in a tub or shower enclosure. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,839 to Yxfeldt, wherein two shower heads are fixed to a rigid tubular support spanning the shower stall. Another design, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,074 to Wilson, includes multiple, fixed shower heads positioned at different points along a C-shaped water line which lies in a generally horizontal plane and which is connected to a relatively complicated vertical slide member used to vertically adjust the entire shower head carrying water line. The foregoing prior designs, however, have the disadvantage of not being easily adjustable and being relatively complex and difficult to install.
The present invention provides a shower head assembly which, upon removing the existing conventional shower head, can easily be screwed as a unit onto the end of the shower's water supply line. The invention provides, in addition to a primary shower head, a displaced secondary shower head which can be easily and manually positioned from within the shower; it also provides a secondary shower head which can be repositioned through a full range of repositioning movements for redirecting a secondary stream of water onto the bather from one side of the shower from most any overhead direction. Such a shower head assembly is provided with a relatively simple structure, and is provided so that water flow can be manually diverted to either the primary shower head or the secondary positionable shower head, or both shower heads, as desired. The invention will enable a bather to shower from either or both sides of the shower, and will permit the shower to more readily accommodate two bathers.